Christmas of Telepathic Love
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: It is Christmas and Peter wants to propose to Hoo-Lan but stuff gets in the way including Zam crossing the threshold. Will the proposal happen with the help of Rose and Jasmine Jason and Paige's children it just might read and find out.


Christmas of Telepathic Love

Setting 1 Jason and Paige's house

Hoo-Lan and Peter were arriving at Paige and Jason's house Paige was almost nine months pregnant. And Hoo-Lan was really excited and glowing.

-Paige- Hello oh Peter Hoo-Lan what are you two doing here?

-Jason- Yes and Hoo-Lan why are you glowing so bright?

-Hoo-Lan- Because I can since it your telepathy offspring will be here soon.

-Jason- Now hold on there Hoo-Lan Paige is not due for another week and…

-Paige- Ahh actually Jason I think he is right we need to get to the hospital NOW!

-Jason- Right I will prepare the spell.

-Hoo-Lan- Yes telepathy is being born a new.

-Paige- Hoo-Lan YOU ARE NOT HELPING AHH!

Setting 2 the hospital

Everybody was in the waiting room with anticipation for Jason and Paige to come in.

-June – Oh I am so nervous my little baby is going to be mom. IS SHE READY FOR THIS ALBERT TELL ME SHE IS GOING TO BE OK! (She said shaking her husband.)

-Prof. Hethcoat- Just breath dear everything will be fine HOW LONG IS THAT LIGHT GOING TO STAY OFF WHY!

-Will- Ok my parents are embarrassing me so bad right now.

-Althena - Daddy is Auntie Paige going to be ok?

-Rachel Of course she is sweet heart.

-Random Hospital Patrion- Yah she is already undead what else could happen to her.

-Dib- Ok you are not helping. Who's idea was it to come to a monster hospital.

-Elijah- It is better then having to explain why we need more blood then usual when the cow pokes are born. (The light came on and Celeste came out.)

-Celeste- Paige is doing fine you can all come in now.

-Amethyst- (She ran into see her best friend.) Oh Paige your twins are so cute.

-Hoo-Lan- Yes what are they tell me tell me.

-Paige- They are both vampire witch hybrids like me and their father.

-Jason- We already picked out names for them. This is Rose (he said holding a baby with read hair) and the second one is Jasmine (adorable pink hair like her mom.)

-Daisy- Sweet they both have flower names like me.

-Aurora- I love our little cousins they are so cute.

-Celetste- Say cheese you four. (She took made a picture of the family using her spell and Jasmine and Rose were holding out her hand to Hoo-Lan and he looked so happy at the two of them.)

Setting 3 on the phone 10 years later

Peter was on the phone with the Twins and Paige and Jason talking about Christmas plans.

-Peter- Oh man Jason Paige I can't believe it how big the twins are getting, and Hoo-Lan just loves visiting you four.

-Jason- And we love having you four over after all the twins need their playmate.

-Peter- Yep and speaking of getting together I was wondering if you four would not mind if we came over there for Christmas because I want to propose to Hoo-Lan on Christmas using your children's telepathy.

-Rose- Oh that would be so romantic mom please can we do it.

-Jasmine- Yah please mom

-Peter, Rose and Jasmine- PLEASE!

-Paige- But of course we have the room for everybody after all. Hey why don't you and Hoo-Lan and the girls come over for Christians eve and Christmas Day like Amethyst and Zam are doing. I know that the children will love hanging out with each other.

-Peter- Yah with that many people Hoo-Lan will not suspect a thing.

-Hoo-Lan- I will not suspect what Krepta?

-Peter- You will not suspect that we are going to celebrate Christmas eve and Christmas day with the Fangs is what I meant but there it is so do you want to go?

-Hoo-Lan- DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE AMOUNG TELEPATHY! I am shocked that you had to ask I will get packed. (He runs off.)

-Peter- Thank you.

-Jason- You are welcome. (They hung up the phone.)

-Paige- I will call Amethyst and tell her about the other guest.

Setting 4 Vort

Amethyst was packing getting ready to go to Paige's and Jason's house.

-Amethyst- Zam are you done packing, yet we have to get going.

-Zam- Yah I am almost ready sis. Did you remember to grab the glue and…

-Amethyst- Oh shoot we may need more glue. (She ran out of her house and right into Quinten) Wow Q I am so sorry what are you doing here?

\- Quinten- I am here to inform you that the Inter Planter Council wants you to expose me to more culture.

-Amethyst- Wait like what?

\- Quinten - Well as the king of my planet I need to learn about other cultures like oh well what are you getting ready to go to now. I see you are packing and getting glue… What is up with that?

-Amethyst- Oh well we are going to earth for Christmas and…

\- Quinten - What is Christmas?

-Zam- It is the best Earth holiday there is I mean there are gifts snowball fights and so much fun you have to see it.

-Zelda- It does sound like fun can we go your highness. Please!

\- Quinten - Well if Amethyst says we can then I don't see why not.

-Amethyst- (She looked at the look on her brother's face wanting his friend to come and she said.) I guess I will ask Paige. (She called them.)

-Paige- Hey Amethyst what is keeping you and Zam I just wanted to warn you that we are going to have Hoo-Lan and his family there too.

-Amethyst- Well I was hoping can the Mothalonia come you know from our council meetings because apparently, I need to expose them to culture and Zam wants Zelda to come please bud?

-Paige- Oh sure the more the merrier after all our house is Rebecca's old castle.

-Amethyst- Great see you soon. (She hung up the phone.) Looks like we are going to need to pack more into the ship because you guys are coming. (They all cheered.)

Setting 5 Paige and Jason's House Christmas Eve

It was Christmas eve and Amethysts and the gang just pulled up in their ship.

-Amethyst- Well there is the house (she said driving a ship.)

-Zelda- Neat um your highness why did you not just teleport us to Earth.

-Amethyst- Because until I cross the final threshold my powers are a little unstable.

-Zam- I can't wait till I cross the first threshold.

-Zelda- You have never crossed the threshold Zam?

-Zam- Nope mom says it was because of the condition of my birth after all the fighting and mom's disease nearly killing her and me does a number on my body.

\- Quinten - Aw yes I heard about that attack.

-Zam- Yah that awful man tried to take my sister and mom away. But we took care of him. Esquire is a failure just like everybody else in his stupid family.

-Zelda- Yah anyway subject change let's get to the house and have some fun.

-Zam- Yah X-mas fun. (They landed and went to the front door.)

-Peter- Hey you guys looks like we got here first.

-Amethyst- Yep it is so good to see you guys. (Paige came to the door and helped them with their bags.)

-Paige- Oh Amethyst it is so good to see you and Zam and Mothalolions thanks for joining us.

-Jason- Yep sharing culture is very important.

-Zam- Yes yes enough talk the time has come to fight in the snow. (He grabbed his coat and the twins and Zelda and ran out to the back yard.)

-Jason- Is it just me or does he have an unhealthy love competition.

-Amethyst- It is not just you. (They all followed.)

-Hoo-Lan- (He and Peter enjoyed some ice skating while Amethyst and Q Paige and Jason got to do some fun sledding and the children threw snowballs and made snow men. It was a lot of winter fun.) This is a lot of fun Krepta I love winter it is blue just like me.

-Peter- I cannot think of something I would rather be doing right now.

-Amethyst- Look out below. (She just landed next to them on the sled.)

\- Quinten - Well that was a lot of fun Amethyst what exactly is the reason for celebrating X-mas anyway? (He Said as he and Amethyst got on to the ice.)

-Peter- Oh I can answer that Quinten you see it celebrates the birth of our lord and savior Jesus Christ and the presents are a tradition started by the Wisemen who gave him presents of gold franken sins and mer.

\- Quinten - Interesting I would love to give Amethyst a gift.

-Amethyst- Oh you don't have to do that Q I will be getting enough gift from…

\- Quinten - Please I insist.

-Zelda- (She was near Zam behind their fort.) So Zam is there anything in particular that you want for X-mas?

-Zam- Honestly, I only want to cross the threshold Zelda I mean it has been years and it makes me feel inferior to not be crossing it WHY!

-Rose- Yes attack (She said as she delivered an an slot of magic snowballs but Zam destroyed them with this fire breath.)

-Zam- Not today feeble minded human.

-Jasmine- We shall see who wins in the end alien. (they continue to fight.)

-Hope- (They were making a snow man.) You know Faith I invited Valorin to come over tomorrow and are you listening to me Faith?

-Faith- Huh oh yah I am listening it's just that Hope do you think Hoo-Lan is ready to hear the knews I have to tell him

-Hope- Yep he can take it.

-Faith- I don't know I mean just look at how much fun he is having I don't want to ruin it with something he might get mad over.

-Hope- You have to do what you got to do sis.

-Peter- Look- Hoo-Lan I made a figure 8.

-Hoo-Lan- Good one Krepta now I will pleay and… (He did that but then he slipped into the snow.)

-Peter- No Hoo-Lan are you ok?

-Hoo-Lan- Yes, I am fine. (He made a snow angle.)

-Peter- Aw that is so cute. (The twins created a kind of adorable music to go with the tender moment that Zam ruined by throwing a snowball at Rose.)

-Rose- Uw that is it you are dead Zam. (She made so many snowballs fly at him that he tried to destroy them with fire but nothing came out and he and Zelda got socked.)

-Amethyst- Oh no. Zam Zelda are you two ok?

-Zam- No I am not ok I am cold and wet and I can't use my powers AMETHYST WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

-Amethyst- Nothing Zam you are just crossing the threshold.

-Zam- I am WOOO! ACHU!

-Paige- Uw we should head in for some hot coco and hot pluka what do you say kids. (They all cheered.)

\- Quinten - This is nice I love pluka it is one of the better Irken quizens.

-Amethyst- I agree also Zam you have to go to bed right away.

-Zam- But Amethyst I am not sleepy (He said yawning and shivering.)

-Amethyst- Does not matter you see you must get 8 hours of sleep or you will have a hard time controlling your powers tomorrow. Trust me I know how that feels.

-Kierra- Yep stupid Gir I will never get over how annoying that day was for you Master.

-Amethyst- Yep very annoying.

-Zam- Well I guess so did you tell mom and dad about the threshold crossing.

-Amethyst- Yep I already did.

-Hoo-Lan- I wonder what powers Zam will get. It could be telepathy.

-Peter- Well what ever power he gets I bet he will love them.

\- Quinten - So I think I have an understanding of all the X-mas traditions we give gifts because of this Jesus person but who is Santa?

-Zam- He is this big fat man who breaks into your house and gives you gifts instead of taking anything but cookies and everybody worships and loves him.

-Jasmine- No he does not break in he uses the chimney…

\- Quinten - You mean there is a difference?

-Rose- Don't forget about the reindeer he uses to fly. Oh, I can't wait to go to magic school and learn how to fly on a broom.

-Jasmine- Me too.

-Hoo-Lan- Aw they grow up so fast. Also if I recall correctly it is not just Christmas that is celebrated here right Jason.

-Jason- Aw yes you see Quinten my family is Jewish and we did not start celebrating Christmas till after I met Paige.

\- Quinten - So what did you celebrate?

-Jason- Honica which is the Jewish festival of lights. Each year we light the menorah for 7 nights to represent the 7 nights that the ancient menorah stayed lite at the Jewish temple when they thought they would only have enough oil for one night. It was a miracle that the lights stayed lite for 7 nights.

-Jasmine- And every night a different family member gets to light the menorah with their magic. I loved that part the most.

-Rose- Me too even more then getting one present each night.

-Zelda- How sounds to me like you guys already got your gifts.

-Jasmine- Well on our dad's side yes but not our moms.

-Paige- Oh you two are so silly come on it is time for bed.

-Rose- Wait mom one more thing. (She used her wand to make a mistletoe appear above Hoo-Lan and Peter.)

-Peter- Oh my well ah…

-Hoo-Lan- (He kissed Peter who really blushed.) This was a wonderful day Krepta. (They all went to bed.)

-Amethyst- Night Zam sweet dreams. (she tucked her brother in.)

\- Quinten - I am liking learning about the earth cultures with you Amethyst so anybody who is caught under that mistletoe has to kiss.

-Amethyst- Yep they do. Anyway night. (She teleported away and went to sleep.)

Setting 6 Zam's Dream

It was years later at Amethyst and Shadow's wedding

-Amethyst- I thought you were my friend.

-Cloaked Man- That was your first mistake you thought we were all your friend but in reality you belonged to me and you always will.

-Amethyst- (She began to use her powers.) No I belong to no one. (They met swords and fought hard.)

-Cloaked Man- Oh but my dear I have your brother what will you do if I destroy him.

-Amethyst- You will not have him for long I will get him back. (She used a hand beam to on his arm.)

-Cloaked Man- Ahh you know I kind of like this side of you, but the fun is over. (He pushed a button in his hand and her necklace shocked her.)

-Amethyst- Ahh! (She pasted out.)

-Cloaked- Hahaha just like my mother before me I win.

-Zam- No no let my sister go you monster Amethyst Amethyst!

Setting 7 Christmas Day

It is Christmas Day and Zam is waking up screaming.

-Peter- Zam Zam calm down it is fine.

-Zam- No it is not stupid human AMETHSYT WHERE ARE YOU AHAHA!

-Julie- (She ran into her son's room.) Shh… Zam I am here my little smeet don't cry.

-Amethyst- And so am I Zam. Look everything is ok. (She hugged her little brother along with Julie.)

-Zam- No I saw you being captured on your wedding day it was terrible. (He cried more in his mom's arm.)

-Zim- That is nonsense Zam Amethyst will not leave me sight on her wedding day.

-Amethyst- So you are saying I am getting married.

-Zim- I didn't say that.

-Amethyst- Dad.

-Peter- Zim Julie what are you two doing here early.

-Zim- We came early to see what powers Zam got of course and… (he put a power checking watch on Zam that showed his new powers.) Wow looks like he got the ability to turn into electricity that is quite shocking and Julie you may want to take a look at this. (She looked at the watch and it showed the truth.)

-Julie- Oh my Zam you got mommy's power to see into the future.

-Zam- So you mean that dream I had was real no. Sissy you can't go. (He said hugging Amethyst.)

-Amethyst- No Zam I am not going anywhere.

-Zam- But I saw it.

-Julie- Listen to me Zam these powers are unstable and unpredictable the future is ever changing just because you saw that does not mean it is going to happen.

-Zim- Yah Zam especially not on our watch. Now you go have some fun after all you have presents to open.

-Zelda- Yah come on Zam.

-Julie- Zim what are we going to do?

-Zim- I don't know Julie but I do know one thing Amethyst wedding is going to need extra security. If it even happens.

-Julie- Defiantly. Also, it will happen.

-Zim- We shall see.

-Peter- (After that award awakening all of the friends arrived at the party. The last people to get there were the Membranes.) Good to see you all Dib Gretchen Mem and Daisy and your dragons.

-Dib- yah sorry we are late, but this storm is getting worse.

-Mem- Hey Faith so glad to see you look I got a picture of a yeti.

-Faith- Nice that is so cool. (The rest of the day went by well with the kids giving and reeving gifts.)

-Shadow- Amethyst I want to give you this beautiful dress.

-Amethyst- Oh Shadow it is gorgeous. I am going to put it on right now. (She ran off.)

-Zam- Shadow you need to never leave Amethyst side on your wedding day promise me you will be with her all day.

\- Quinten - Now now Zam you know that the groom can't see the bride before the wedding it is bad luck. And… (Amethyst just came out of the room with a beautiful red and green dress on.)

-Shadow- Oh Amethyst you look great.

-Amethyst- Thank Shadow.

\- Quinten - I agree you look stunning and this necklace completes the look. (He gave her the necklace.)

-Amethyst- Aw thank you Q I got my two best boys to thank for this great out fit and… (She just noticed that she was shoved under the mistletoe by Quinten but Shadow was on the other side of her so she kissed him.)

-Shadow- Sweet gift Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Thanks.

-Zim- No I saw that we have to burn all of the mistletoe in this house.

-Amethyst- Dad.

-Zelda- Hahah that was smooth your highness.

\- Quinten - Does not matter Zelda you heard what Zam dreamed about and mark my words I am going to make it happen.

-Zelda- We shall see. Here Zam open my gift next. (It was a heart box full of hot pepper.)

-Zam- Mmm thank you Zelda. I got you something too. (He gave her a nice friendship bracelet that said hey bud.)

-Zelda- Thanks Zam I love it.

-Peter- Hoo-Lan there is something I want to ask you.

-Hoo-Lan- Yes what is it Krepta.

-Peter- Well I need the girls to come over here too. (the twins walked up to the two of them and Rose and Jasmine got into position.) Hoo-Lan Faith and Hope I love you all so much. Hoo-Lan you helped me save my planet and saved me from my loneliness and Faith and Hope you two have excepted me into your lives. I know it took a while because of certain things but we got pasted it. I just really want to…. (He could not continue talking so the girls connected them threw telepathy.) Oh, dear I can't talk all I want to say is I want to spend the rest of my life with you three Hoo-Lan please say yes will you marry me? (A ring floated into view.)

-Hoo-Lan- Yes of course I will. (He kissed Peter and rose and jasmine petals fell from the sky.)

-Faith and Hope- Yes wait ago you two. Whoo!

-Mem- Sweet this trumps what I was going to tell Hoo-Lan and make things easier too I hope.

-Hoo-Lan- What are you talking about Memregard?

-Mem- Well that is twins why did you connect my brain with theirs.

-Rose- Did not mean to your head is just so big so it just happened.

-Mem- My head's not big.

-Faith- Mem and I ARE DATING! Whoops that was louder than it was supposed to be.

-Hoo-Lan- What no my little smeet is not ready she is Kero problems no…

-Peter- Breath Hoo-Lan you know the Membranes are good people right.

-Hoo-Lan- Of course but I am not sure Dib or Gretchen wants this.

-Dib- I already know and since me and Faith were good friends for a long time, I think it is ok.

-Gretchen- Me too.

-Zam- Oh then you won't mind hearing about Daisy Maliki and… (Maliki covered Zam's moth.)

-Dib- Wait what?

-Maliki- Oh nothing just please ignore Zam.

-Gretchen- Dib calm down the point is that this is Peter and Hoo-Lan's moment.

-Peter- Right Hoo-Lan we have things to plan and it is Christmas.

-Hoo-Lan- Right well I have a wedding to get together also Memregard if you hurt my little girl you will have a very angry Ardissian and human to deal with do I make myself clear.

-Mem- Crystal.

-Nero- Well that could have gone better.

-Zelda- I think it just did. Hahaha family photo for the new couple Hope Valoren and Faith and Mem get in there with Hoo-Lan and Peter.

-Nero- I am going to end you if you take that picture.

-Zelda- Too late already did. (The picture was taken and the love that took years to come to a wedding end finally happened.)

The end


End file.
